


Shooting Stars

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Stars, Supernatural - Freeform, night sky, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets woken up by Dean way past midnight to come on the roof with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

"Cas, will you come with me please?" Dean asked.

"Dean it's like the middle of the night," Cas replied. "Even worse, it's past 3am, Dean. What did you wake me up for?" He lazily closed his eyes and almost fell back to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep, I want to take you somewhere. C'mon, get out of bed and throw on some pants and a jacket, it'll be cold." It may have been warm outside during the day, the nights were still chilly, especially when you got your ass out of bed in the middle of the night.

After a few minutes, Cas had gotten out of bed and was dressed in his sweatpants, fuzzy socks, his shoes and a warm jacket. He still didn’t know where they were going when Dean took his hand and led him outside to the balcony.

"The balcony? What are we doing here?"

"No, we go further up, Cas. You need to do this at least once in your life," Dean replied. "I'll help you, climb on that chair and push yourself up on the roof. You can do that?"

"I can, Dean. But... why?"

"You'll see." Dean smirked.

Cas nodded and climbed on the roof. They lived in an apartment on the top floor of the building. Cas wondered how many times Dean had been on the roof already.

As he sat down on the cold roof, there was a basket thrown next to him, and then he saw Dean's head coming up.

Once Dean had also climbed up the roof, he got the basket and pulled out some things Cas recognized as a plaid blanket and bread.

"Dean, are we having a picnic right now?"

Dean smiled and went on laying things on the plaid. "Call it a midnight snack."

When he was done, dean sat on the plaid and tapped the place next to him, gesturing Cas to sit down next to him. Cas lied his head on Dean's shoulder and shivered, causing Dean to pull his arm around Cas.

"You that cold? Should I bring another blanket?" Dean asked worriedly, but Cas shook his head.

"I am okay, I'm just not used to getting hauled out of my bed to sit on the roof in the cold at 3am," Cas replied, grinning.

Dean laughed, it echoed through the night, and pulled Cas closer.

They sat like that for a while before Dean stood up, bringing Cas with him. He stood dangerously close to the edge of the roof and Cas was afraid Dean would fall down, even though Dean looked so stabilized and calm.

"Look," Dean said, pointing to the city at their feet, and Cas looked.

It was beautiful.

The city was dark, darker than the most cities in America, because of the lack of street lights. There weren't many clubs close, and the clubs that were in the neighborhood closed at 2am.

As Cas looked around, he almost forgot to breathe.

So much darkness, all the people who were around them, most of them sleeping in their dark rooms, a few people being up because they just came home or worked through the night and slept during the day. And Cas was there, he had never felt more alive than in that moment.

There weren't many cars, and the few cars that actually drove around spread their red and white lights around.

As Cas looked further, he saw another city with so many lights. It made the picture nice, the darkness around them, and all the lights further away where they couldn't touch it.

It wasn't until Cas looked somewhat further and saw the sky when he froze completely.

It was a clear night and the sky was full of sparkling stars. Cas couldn’t do anything but breathe and look.

The stars were everywhere, they were with the city of lights, but also all around him, and he just kept looking and looking, not able to take his gaze away.

When he felt someone's hand slide in his, he remembered he wasn't alone.

"This is where I come when I can't sleep," Dean whispered.

Cas completely understood, and he squeezed Dean's hand.

After a few more minutes, Dean led Cas back to the plaid and they lied down, still looking at the stars. Cas wasn't cold anymore, but he still snuggled next to Dean, his head on Dean's shoulder, feeling safe with Dean's arm around him.

It had felt like ours had passed until Cas finally spoke again. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Actually," Dean replied and sat back up. "This is because  _I_ wanted to thank  _you._ This is our 3 years anniversary, it's the longest time I have ever been in a relationship with someone, so... I thought I'd make some food and show you the place where I calm myself."

They had been friends for a while, best friends when they moved in together, and suddenly one night, they were watching a sappy movie, and Cas, of course, was crying. Dean had wiped the tears away with his thumb and had pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead. Cas had curled himself up against Dean, and that's how it all had started.

And now, 3 years later, they were sitting on a rooftop at 4.30am. Life could be great sometimes.

Dean had made pie and sandwiches and of course coffee. They shared their food, smiling, remembering the things. It was so couple-y, and Dean had never thought he'd be ever doing things like this. Cas was so great for him, how did he even deserve someone like Cas?

It was 5am when they were done eating, sipping their coffee.

Dean stood up, and Cas walked after him. They stood on the roof again when one of the most beautiful things Cas had ever seen happened.

He had seen the sunset a lot of times, their apartment was on the west side, but the sunrise was absolutely stunning too.

In the beginning, it was small, a bleak spot in the sky, coming with a few shades of blue. But soon, in the blue, colors like pink and purple started to join, and at 6.30am, it was a big mess of colors in the sky, yet so amazing.

"I love you," Cas blurted out, immediately regretting his actions. He blamed the sunrise for this.

They had never said that they loved each other, yet they always had known.

Cas didn't expect a reply from Dean. He had been stupid to just blurt out something like that. He stood still, clamping his almost empty mug in both his hands, when he felt Dean's arms around him.

Dean said nothing, and just wrapped Cas into a hug.

They stood on the edge, watching the sun for another 15 minutes when the sky turned back to blue. They were silent as they packed the things, and went their way back inside. Dean took the basket and put it on the table.

He grabbed Cas' hand and they made their way to the bedroom they shared.

They changed their clothes back into pajamas and Dean closed the curtain as Cas lied back into the bed. He closed his eyes, he had been up for a few hours and was tired. He felt Dean lie next to him, he felt Dean's arms wrap around him, all in silence.

He snuggled closer into Dean, laying his head on Dean's chest and pulling his arms around Dean's waist.

He was almost asleep when he heard Dean whisper something in his ear.

"You too, Cas.  _I love you too."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
